cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Command
C&C RA3:LtH is an alternate timeline in timeline RA3B, the Soviet campaign victory. The Allies prepare to reclaim their land and the Imperial Final Defense Force are waiting for the Soviets to get distracted to strike. Allied Campaign( Timeline RA3B1) The brilliant Allied commander uses Agent Tanya and some dogs in riptides to begin reclaiming D.C. American landmarks are under attack. Save them. Once a monument is free, Allied soldiers forced into sercive by the Soviets defect to you. Once the first monument is secured, the second commander comes in with peacekeepers, javelin soldiers, and riptides. The main goals are to destroy a Soviet statue built between the Lincoln and Washington monuments and the Soviet statue in the eclipse. Some more monuments can be saved to gain reinforcements. Once the Soviets are demoralized, the mission is finished and the Soviets leave the capital city. Now the city New York must be captured but no landing zone is available. Luckily though, the dolphin training camps have been taken. With dolphins, Tanya, and 2 riptides, the commander gsins a beachead. With a foothold, the commander attcks a Soviet sea base, destroying it. The bay is slowly falling. Now the Soviet base must be destroyed and the Statue of Lenin on Liberty island must topple. With the Soviets on the run and humiliated, America starts being restored on all fronts. The Soviets are trying to demoralize the Americans by destroying historical cities like Savannah. Save the ancient buildings in the city and destroy the newly placed Soviet statues. The Soviets deploy from 2 bases, one on the riverfront, one downtown. For this task, spies are available. Once the Soviets ramp up tank production mid-mission, guardian tanks come in from the north with schematics for more. The British uprising is paying off. With Savannah saved, but scarred, the Imperial Final Defense Force must be contacted so the Unionwill be split between too many foes. Use Tanya and her spies to infiltrate Tokyo, find the hidden HQ of the IFDF, and rile them up. Once they begin attacking, an MCV and some new Assault destroyers come in. The Allied sea base and the Imperial bases wip the commies right out of Tokyo. With the IFDF on the offensive, the time has come to reclaim Hawaii together. The Empire takes from Oahu west, and the USA takes the islands east of Oahu. The Soviets' fleet here is strong, but the Allied Assault destroyers and Imperial naginata cruiser are stronger. With a new Imperial sea prodigy at your side, you set up your respective bases. The Soviets are using a large number of Akulas and stingrays. The Empire will use yaris and naginatas to counter. With a combination of assault destroyers and weapon jammer mode hydrofoils, the Soviets' fall quickly. Once Pearl Harbor is secure, an Imperial base worth of nanocores come out and your ally takes a beachhead. A docks core is given to the Allied commander. It can't produce MCV's, but gives him yaris, tsunamis, and naginatas. The Soviet control base for the Pacific is on the volcano's side. Destroy the base, and the Soviets lose coordination in the Pacific. Now the European Allies need assistance. Germany is first. Without it, Soviet reinforcements will slow to a crawl. Control of the Rhine River is the key. A moderately large German city called Bonn is the target. The Soviets have less bases in the area than most places and it is at a good spot on the Rhine. The Soviets do, after being attacked too heavily, retaliate. Soviet dreadnoughts come in, only for Allied aircraft carriers to be chronoshifted in behind them. The mighty aircraft carrier is now available to the commander. Once the Soviet sea base is destroyed, some various ships defect. Once the small armor base defended the bridge over the river is destroyed, several hammer tanks with various leeched Allied weapons and a few sickles switch allegiances. The last base is an infantry base. Destroy it and the Soviets lose their stronghold, but the Premier builds up a base.(His strategy changes depending on how you played during the RA3 Soviet campaign) He usually uses his defenses well, waiting for high powered units to become available. He takes two nearby oil derrecks and summons Natasha. He then prepares twinblades and kirovs. He holds the ground with hammer tanks and, if the surface stays contested, apocalypse tanks. If he can push the enemy back to the bridge, he will destroy it and build a base on the riverfront. He will uses this mixed terrain base to build stingrays, dreadnoughts, and just enough akulas to contest the waters. He is also quite fond of capturing enemy bases. Don't be suprised if he just neuters a base's defenses and production structures. If and when he does, he is sending engineers to claim your base. He will use spies and aircraft carriers regularly if he can obtain them. With an Allied seaport or Armor facility, he will construct an Allied MCV, and then things get hard. Once his first wave of 4 kirovs is destroyed, the Chronosphere becomes available. He compenstaes by building an Iron curtain.Once the commander begins his counterattack, Austrian cryo legionaires come in to assist but are not made available for construction. With the Premier defeated, now the time has come to reclaim Futuretech's research. Upon arrival, the Vindicator scout team is shot down, not by MiGs, but by Apollos.(Vindicators were made available in Bonn) The Futuretech defenders have gone insane. The Soviet Premier has a base to the east and calls a ceasefire while their mutual foe is being defeated. The futuretech team is planning to take over the globe appearantly, using their tech to destroy the Soviets, then the Allies, then the Empire. The Futuretech commander uses a large number of cryo units, spectrum weapons, and Uprising units. He also later deploys two tech inhibitors. The Premier will take one and the Allied commader will take the other. With those down, the main facility is exposed. FutureTech is diehard, though. They engaged their chronosphere and shift in reinforcements. The century bombers unlocked during the mission are the best way to attck the enemy base. The enemy proton collider is pretty annoying however, devestating the commander and the Premier's forces. After so long, FutureTech rolls out their newest piece of equipment, the Sigma Harmonizer. Every 5 minutes, it stuns all foes for 10 seconds. Destroying these superweapons is key to victory. Once the enemy base crumbles and the FutureTech building captured, the Premier says now it is time for us to battle, and calls in Commanders Zhana and Moskvin. The Allies suspected as much, calling in Lissette and the newly freed Commander Warren. The mirage tank, spectrum tower, cryo legionaire, cryocopter, and proton collider become immediently available. Once the Premier's friends fall, the Uprising units ecome available for construction, completeing the Allied arsenal. Now the Union must fall. The Premier has prepared his defenses in Moscow, bringing in his commanders again to help him. Together they, unsuccessfully, defended Moscow from the Allies. The Soviets fell, but the Empire begins to attack the Allies. Disrupt them by destroying their large command base in Kyoto. With Kyoto under siege, the Empire falls into a defensive stance. The Allies bombard Japan from all sides and chronoshifts are going on left and right all across Japan. Once the Kyoto HQ, insie the city's massive central garden is leveled, the Allies continue taking Japan, but the commander has gone above and beyond the call of duty. He is given leave whilst the Empire crumbles behind him. Soviet Campaign (Timeline RA3B2) The Union thinks their new blood commander should begin the counter attack. The Allies want Boston, and it's time to give it to them. Use garrisons to fend them off and when the newly secured Allied MCV comes in, send all your forces to wipe it out. Now the Empire is attacking. Yokohama must not be reclaimed. Build a base and wipe out the Imperial fools. The sea base will be useful. Construct stingrays and bullfrogs. Together they can clear the bay and attack the Imperial base. With the Empire weakened, the Allies are attacking the West coast of the USA. The city of San Diego is a key location, with the Union's tanks moving through it to help the emplacements all across the coastline. The city must be secured. Luckily, the Soviets have given the commander basic Soviet vehicles. Tanks occasionally come through for support. Eventually the Hammer Tank schematicsare given to ensure the Union holds San Diego. With the city back under the Soviet flag, now the Union needs to move against a rogue commander. incomplete alter and Natasha will kill you Category:Red Alert universe fanfic games Category:AoBzealot0812 fanon